


Chili (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Nsfw blurb.Premise: Eren likes cooking chili ever since they discovered the dish in the far west.  Armin is horny. He likes Eren’s dick. LolIt’s eremin week and this fits none of the prompts, I just woke up craving chili and eremin smut and this is what came to me. Enjoy if you can!!!





	

The smell of beef and tomatoes wafted throughout the beach house as Eren stirred the little cauldron of stew over the flame. He inhaled the scent of spicy peppers and sighed. It was never too soon before another pot of chili. He laid out his spices and other ingredients before him on the counter, estimating the necessary amount of each one. He decided it was time to add the pinch of garlic powder when he heard the approaching foot steps of his lover behind him. 

Armin hummed for the scent of Eren’s cuisine throughout the house, marveling at how it smelled up close. His arms slipped around Eren’s waist as he rested his chin over Eren’s shoulder to watch. “Is it chili day already? It smells amazing, Eren.”

“Thank you.”

Armin’s hands fluttered up to Eren’s chest as he pressed his lips against his shoulder. “You know, I’m rather craving something else to go along with it…” 

“And just what might that be?” Eren asked, twisting open the lid on his garlic powder and preparing to sprinkle it over the pot. 

Armin’s hand drifted downwards to feel Eren’s crotch beneath the fabric of his pants. His finger slipped under the waist band. “Mmm something rather sweet…” He declared, and pulled himself up against Eren’s ass with a thrust. 

Eren laughed and grinned for the sensation as he stirred the chili and sprinkled in a little more powder. “You’re gonna make me oversaturate it!”

“Mmm I like it rich, though, so that’s okay…”

“Hm, alright, come here then.” Eren playfully pulled Armin in front of him and pressed his crotch up against his ass. He placed his spoon and spices down on the counter and slid his hands over Armin’s. “You make it.” He hummed into his ear. 

Armin blushed and raised an eyebrow as he picked up the tomato soaked wooden spoon. 

Eren guided his hands over to the little jar of cumin and had him sprinkle a pinch into the concoction and stir it with care. Next, he brought his hands over to the little pile of minced onions he’d set aside and had him carry them into the pot, stirring it indulgently. He knew full well that Armin would love the feeling of his hands circling the spoon handle in the heavy stew round and round…

Armin’s head fell back gently against Eren’s shoulder and smiled at the ever rising scent. 

Eren’s own nose brushed against Armin’s sweet smelling neck, however, as his lips began to leave kisses along his shoulder. His eyes closed to focus on his presence… His hands drifted over Armin’s waist and chest, and downwards to give his warm crotch a gentle squeeze. 

Armin sung out a gentle moan and reached back behind him to feel Eren’s hips and pulled his waist more so up against his, wishing desperately to feel him press further into it. 

Eren’s lips finally found their way to Armin’s and his hands returned to the task at hand on the counter, adding in some dried pepper flakes from the tiny jar. His hips seemed to take Armin’s hint and pressed deeper, but they were inspired even more, and began thrusting against Armin’s plush rear. 

Armin became so excited to feel that Eren was dry humping him and let his mouth hang agape to signal his enjoyment. 

Happy sighs and moans from Armin filled the air around Eren, combining with the wonderful scent of peppers, meat, and tomatoes. “All these spices really get you going, huh?” Eren’s low voice whispered in his ear. 

“Oh, Eren… You’ve no idea how hungry I am…” 

Eren’s hands moved back onto Armin’s body, while his lips returned to Armin’s. His thrusting continued in a fine steady rhythm, pounding kindly against Armin’s trapped asshole beneath his pants. 

In his excitement, Armin finally unbuttoned his pants and opened them to pull out his dick, preparing to play with it while Eren continued to work his magic. He moaned hard in his lust but suddenly felt Eren’s hands brush his own aside. 

“Uh uh. Hands off. Let me work. You’ve been touching onions too, right? That’s right. So let me take care of it.”

Armin’s tongue stretched out from his thirsty lips to lick the corner of Eren’s. “Nnnh…”

“My dinner, my rules.” Eren declared, curling his tongue around Armin’s and wrapping his clean hands around his hot erection. “You stir…” 

Armin obeyed and reached out to grab the spoon, stirring the steaming cauldron. 

“See that jar of basil there?” Eren asked, pumping his hand up and down over Armin’s throbbing dick. “Add a pinch, please.”

“A-alright…” 

“Just a pinch.” Eren repeated, squeezing the erection and slowing down his motion. 

Blushing and breathing deeply, Armin reached out to open the jar and take out a pinch of basil. He held it over the pot when suddenly Eren’s hand began to vigorously rub his dick, causing him to jerk back into him in surprise, the basil flying every which way, into and over the sides of the pot. “AH–”

Eren laughed. “Nice job.”

“You big– AHH–hhh….” Armin found it hard to complete any thoughts when Eren’s brilliant hands were taking him over in pleasure. It seemed he’d been dethroned from being in charge of this encounter. He laughed to himself. 

“Good appetizer right? Tell me, I’m an excellent cook, am I not?” He asked playfully, brushing his cheek against Armin’s. 

Armin smirked. “I don’t know… seems your chili is a little…” he took another pinch of basil and tossed it into the pot “over saturated, to me…” 

Eren gasped with a smile. “You little…” He began thrusting harder and jerking Armin’s dick furiously. 

Armin moaned and smiled, biting his lip as he was getting close to his climax. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes– Eren–” But in a split second, just before reaching his edge, his dick throbbing it’s hardest, Eren stopped. 

Armin let out a loud disappointed groan. “Awww, come on…” 

“Nope, sorry.” He pulled away and returned to the counter. “Can’t have you jizzing in my chili. It’ll ruin the flavor.”

Armin smirked, cheeks ablaze and breathing heavily, as he turned around to lean against the counter. He tucked his yearning dick back into his pants. “How is that? You seem to love the taste of it in the bedroom. If it’s your chili, I might _enhance_ it…” 

Eren blushed with wide eyes. “Damn, my sweet little Armin, other people would flip their lids if they heard you talk like that.” He laughed. He brought the wooden spoon to his lips, and blew over the hot chili resting in it before slipping it into his mouth for a taste test. 

“They don’t know me like you do.” Armin brushed his finger over Eren’s lips, wiping the stray chili from it and poked it into his own mouth. He gazed at Eren, still with a sharp fang of lust in his eye. “Like _only_ you do.”

Eren’s bedroom eyes looked deeply into Armin’s as he moved in for a tender kiss, the spicy flavors seeming to sizzle between their mouths. 

Armin pulled away, massaging Eren’s shoulders. “Needs more peppers.” He buttoned his pants and turned to walk off. “Call me when you’re ready to make _dessert_ …” 

“I’ll make sure you’re _well fed_ , tonight…” he replied, and tossed in a few more crushed peppers as his beloved requested. Eren watched as Armin moved to the tiny dining hall across from the tiny kitchen, studying the beautiful way he moved while he happily set the table. He likened it to someone painting a picture or dancing a ballet… And he smiled for the bulging erection still visible under his pants. _‘God he’s beautiful… I’ll have to fuck him **good** tonight.’_ He thought.  
_It was never too soon before another orgasm with Armin…_


End file.
